


Doktor a trojitá vánoční invaze

by doctormissy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Time Travel, Victorian
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedenáctý Doktor zaregistruje mimozemskou aktivitu v roce 1890, Londýn a potká tam K9 a Paternoster Gang, kteří mu pomůžou případ vyřešit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doktor a trojitá vánoční invaze

"Tak, krásko, kam poletíme tentokrát, co? Na Megatron? Metebelis III.? Sto? Zonii? Víš co, vem mě tam, kde jsem potřeba." řekl Doktor své lodi, poodstoupil od řídící konzole, upravil si motýlek, sledoval, jak se páčky samy hýbou a poslouchal zvuk zapnuté ruční brzdy. TARDIS začala odlétat a zanedlouho i přistála.   
"To jsem zvědavej, kde vlastně jsem. Vida, Země. Londýn - jak překvapivé...," povídá Doktor trochu ironicky. "Řek bych tak kolem roku 1890. ...Jo, tohle je rozhodně 1890. A jsou Vánoce!"   
Doktor tedy šel ven a porozhlédl se po okolí. Chvíli jen tak chodil viktoriánským Londýnem a nevypadalo to, že by tu mělo být něco nebezpečného.   
Ale TARDIS mě sem nezavezla jen tak, něco tu musí být! pomyslel si Doktor. Za chvilku už se objevil problém číslo 1 - umělý vánoční stromek.   
"Stromek z umělé hmoty v roce 1890? To je časový nesmysl! Ale už jsem to dvakrát viděl, o Vánocích 2005 a 2006. Možná ti lodivodi od Sycoraxů přežili a propadli se v čase sem. Jasně, to by všechno vysvětlilo! No, vlastně ne všechno, jenom ten stromek...," Doktor prozkoumal strom sonickým šroubovákem. "Ano, zaznamenal časovou energii, bylo to přesně tak, jak jsem si myslel. Měl bych ho deaktivovat dřív, než tady nadělá nějakou paseku."   
Tak Doktor změnil nastavení šroubováku, deaktivoval stromek a šel dál. "Tohle bylo nějaký lehká, TARDIS by sem neletěla kvůli jednomu umělohmotnýmu stromu..." řekl zase Doktor a šel zkoumat dál. Ale Londýn byl hodně velký i tehdy, takže si do rukou vzal sonický šroubovák a ten s pomalým pípáním stopoval mimozemskou DNA v okolí. Skoro okamžitě se šroubovák rozpípal víc, Doktor šel za tím pípáním a zanedlouho dorazil k zavřeným vratům. Doktor je otevřel a za nimi našel... "K-9! Můj plechovej pse, co tady děláš?"   
"Zdravím, pane. Zničil jsem nepřátelské kovové anděly, pane."   
"Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že mi nemáš říkat pane. Ale nemyslel jsem, co děláš tady, myslel jsem, co děláš v tomhle roce."   
"Ocitl jsem se tu omylem, pane. Ale je to tu nebezpečné."   
"Napřed stromek, teď andělé z lodi Maxe Capricorna... Je tu ještě něco jiného?"   
"Potvrzuji."   
"Dobře, jo, ale co, K-9?"   
"Nevím, pane."   
"Jo, to jsem si mylel. Tak! Co s tím? Musíme to najít. TARDIS!" Tak se Doktor a K-9 vydali do jeho TARDIS, aby tam zjistili, kde je ta poslední hrozba a co to vlastně je.

"K-9, projeď skener tím tvým počítačem, co máš v sobě, celou mapu. Zjistíme, kde jsou a co jsou."   
"Provedu." K-9 proskenoval mapu na obrazovce monitoru a ukázaly se na ní tři tečky.   
"To je naše TARDIS, tu vymaž. Tadyto nahoře je dům Vastry a Jenny, takže ten taky vymaž. Zbývá nám poslední tečka, tady u Temže, výborně!" povídá nadšeně Doktor. Zmáčkl pár páček a čudlíků, TARDIS na chvilku s vrzáním přistála pár metrů od místa poslední tečky (kupodivu) a vylezli i s K-9 ven najít ty mimozemšťany.

"Tam dole někdo šel, otevřel ten poklop a vlezl dovnitř. K-9, myslím, že jsme je našli!"   
"Skenuji a potvrzuji, pane," odpovídá robotickým hlasem K-9.   
"Jo, bezva, super, tak jdeme dolů!" Doktor sonickým šroubovákem otevřel malou branku vedoucí ke schodům a seběhl dolů, K-9 je přeletěl a společně se vydali do chodeb pod městem za tou osobou. Ten člověk naštěstí nešel moc rychle, takže ho dohnali a pomalu se plížili za ním. Po chvilce dorazili k ještě větším dveřím a opět nenápadně vklouzli (K-9 spíš vjel) dovnitř, schovali se za velký závěs a poslouchali. Doktor zašeptal ke K-9: "Pšt, nic neříkej, ten tvůj kovovej hlas by slyšeli. Je to Velká inteligence a ti jeho sněhuláci. Takže taky neumřel a vyrobil si další smrtící sníh. Zabydlel se tady v té místnosti, aby ho nikdo nenašel, a má tu další stromky a anděly, přitom by s tím neměl mít nic společného... Ale jsou tu, je jedno, jak se sem dostali, hlavně je musíme zase dostat pryč. Nebo prostě cokoliv udělat. Máš nějaký nápad?"   
"Zničím je svou laserovou zbraní, pane."   
"No jo, to by šlo se stromky a anděly, ale co ti sněhuláci? Viděl jsem je už jednou, nedávno. Kdyby byli jenom venku, stačilo by si myslet, že tají, ale takhle? Velká inteligence na ně myslí, takže tohle nepůjde. Rozpustit je teplem? Mohl bych tu zatopit s pomocí šroubováku a potom s ním i rozbít ten stroj, kde sníh vyrábí. Jasně, to by šlo, ale co Velká inteligence sám? Pořád je v těle doktora Simeona. Myslel jsem, že zmrzl a zemřel! Ale to potom, teď na ty ostatní. K-9?"   
"Moje zbraň má dostatečnou energii na zničení všech, pane."   
"Tak to udělej, odsud. Já zvýším vytápění, rozpustí se sněhuláci i sníh samotný v tom stroji."

K-9 tedy zničil stromky i anděly a ve stejný okamžik Doktor v místnůstce zatopil na 40°C a to sněhuláky rozpustilo. Ale to už o nich Velká inteligence věděl, takže museli z po za závěsu vylézt a Doktor musel rychle vymyslet nějaký plán, co s Velkou inteligencí.   
"Vida vida, Doktor! Copak ti to minule nestačilo? Mě znovu neporazíš!"   
"Tebe možná ne, ale sněhuláci a ostatní poskoci už jsou pryč. A za chvíli bude moc horko i tobě a nakonec musíš vylézt ven. Tam už na tebe bude čekat překvapení." Doktor už plán vymyslel - K-9 svým počítačem zavolal Vastře, Jenny a Straxovi, kteří se okamžitě vydali Doktorovi na pomoc. Ten teplotu v místnosti zvýšil ještě víc, takže byl na chlad zvyklý V. I. za chvíli tak oslabený, že už nemohl nikomu ublížit a byl by se možná i rozpustil, ale Doktor ho nechal jít ven do zimy, protože tam už na něj čekal jeho Paternoster gang, oni ho zajmou a odvezou do jejich domu. Doktor ho chce vrátit do jeho času a stejně tak K-9 do jeho, za Sarah-Jane. Všechno se snaží vždy vyřešit mírovou cestou, i když to je někdo tak zlý, jako Velká inteligence, nerad musel někoho zabít. Ovšem ty stromky a andělé byli jen stroje, to mu problém nedělá.

***

"Straxi, výborně, chytil jsi ho! A co to proboha máš v ruce? Ježka?"   
"To je mechanický stopovací stroj. Tak jsme vás našli. Musíme být nenápadní."   
"Ježek v Londýně o Vánocích moc nenápadný není, ale to je jedno. Jdeme do TARDIS, parkuju tam nahoře."   
"Nemám tohohle lidského červa zničit granátem, pane? Už jednou nám dost zavařil!"   
"Ne, Straxi, žádné granáty! A pojď už."   
"Doktore, nevysvětlil jste nám, co je tohle." říká madam Vastra a ukazuje na K-9.   
"To je K-9, můj robotický pes z 51. století. Teda, byl můj. Teď už patří Sarah-Jane, tady se ocitl stejně, jako V. I. a ti ostatní. Vlastně vůbec nevím, jak. Za tím bude ještě něco jiného! Ale co, co?"   
"Nevíme, Doktore, ale prozatím jsme v bezpečí, ne?" odpověděla Jenny Flint.   
"To nevím, Jenny, to nevím. Nejsem si tím vůbec jistý."

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno v roce 2015 v lednu, na mou challenge "Perníčkové příběhy". Dostala jsem perníčky různých tvarů a měla je zapracovat do příběhu, proto pár divných slov jako ježek. A celkově je to nesmysl, já vím...


End file.
